Mientras Duermes
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Quiero cumplir mis fantasías, esas de las que tú te escapas a diario. Encontraré la manera de convencerte, así deba recurrir a los métodos menos convencionales. Te amaré descaradamente... mientras duermes... AU/Riren/Lemon/One shot/Fluff/Confesiones/Locuras durante la noche


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. El riren que les debía por todo el apoyo y los reviews del fic "Complejo de Hermano Mayor", espero les guste. Besitos!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime. Historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes, R18, Lemon explícito, fluff.

* * *

Muchas gracias a **Yaoi´Blyff** por sus constantes consejos, ya que me dió un par de ideas para desarrollar aquí, love you sis!

* * *

.

.

 ** _"Hay que inyectarse cada día de fantasía,_**

 ** _para no morir de realidad"._**

 ** _Anónimo_**

.

.

Abrí los ojos. Oscuridad, las penumbras me rodeaban. Me refregué un ojo con pereza, me rasqué el estómago y me senté tratando de enfocar alrededor. Bostecé y la cama se quejó cuando me puse de pie, caminé arrastrando los pies hasta el baño.

Prendí la luz y automáticamente cerré los ojos, muy brillante para esta hora de la noche. Me rasqué la cabeza y al fin me arrimé al váter. Saqué mi miembro y oriné sin levantar la tapa. Luego recordé lo mucho que le molesta a Levi que ensucie el mismo, de manera que entreabrí los ojos para no manchar demasiado, y una vez con la misión cumplida, procedí a limpiar unas gotas con alcohol en gel.

Luego me lavé las manos y los dientes, me fijé la hora del celular, tres y media de la mañana, mañana era domingo, sonreí complacido. Malditamente perfecto. No podía estar más feliz, porque ahora me daría el gusto completamente, ahora daría rienda suelta a todas mis fantasías.

Levi me lleva diez años, pero gracias a su genética no lo parece, excepto por algunas ojeras ocasionales no tiene casi arrugas. Hace cuatro años que somos pareja y dos que convivimos. Lo amo profundamente, no me imagino una vida sin él, y sé que él me ama también, no debería quejarme en lo absoluto. Cada vez que me despierto, Levi ya tiene un fastuoso desayuno para ambos, es muy madrugador a diferencia mía.

Mantiene nuestra casa impecable, yo pasé a ser más su "asistente de la limpieza" en ese ámbito, porque a pesar de que mejoré mucho, él suele decir que me falta bastante para llegar a su nivel. Solemos tener un estricto itinerario para limpiar, el cual no se cancela a menos que uno de los dos esté enfermo. A mí me gusta limpiar, o será que ya me pegó su obsesión.

Fuera de eso, él vive haciéndome regalos, ropa de marca muy moderna, cenas, salidas, juegos de playstation o Xbox, celulares, accesorios, incluso para mi último cumpleaños me regaló un viaje a Brasil donde lo pasamos genial. Y eso que no tenemos una economía holgada, pero Levi es un excelente administrador. Hace ya un año que me recibí de abogado, pero estoy haciendo algunas prácticas en dos estudios jurídicos, por lo que mis ingresos no son la gran cosa, él es supervisor en una casa de electrodomésticos, y trabaja muchas más horas que yo. Sin embargo, es capaz de usar el mismo par de zapatos durante años, con tal de darme con algún gusto, por lo que yo suelo regalarle (cuando puedo) ropa o calzados. ¿Lo ven? No puedo quejarme, ¿cómo podría? Él siempre me pone primero en las prioridades.

Siempre se está fijando que no esté con frío, hambre, calor, que esté a gusto. Nunca me exige nada (excepto, como ya dije, con la limpieza), es alguien confiable, y si tengo un problema, es la primera persona a la que recurro para conversar y pedirle consejo. Siento que a pesar de tener sólo diez años más, Levi tiene una sabiduría ancestral, eso hace que sienta una enorme admiración hacia él. Bueno, lo amo muchísimo, es inevitable, es como si hubiera encontrado mi alma gemela.

A pesar de todo lo bueno que es conmigo, Levi tiene algunas actitudes que no he podido cambiar. Es poco cariñoso, en el sentido que no gusta demasiado de las muestras de afecto, especialmente en público. No lo culpo, tuvo una vida muy difícil, muy violenta, y no está acostumbrado a que sean suaves con él. Pensé que con el paso del tiempo lograría que cambiara un poco, bueno, lo hizo, pero aún sigue siendo complicado para él. Incluso... en la cama. Adoro verlo desnudo, tiene un cuerpo de ensueño, con unas marcadas abdominales, piel blanca, cremosa, apetecible, piernas musculosas, brazos marcados, no puedo recordarlo sin tener una erección. Es que realmente, físicamente, a pesar de ser un poco más bajo que yo, es simplemente perfecto. El problema es que a Levi no le gusta demasiado quitarse la ropa, nunca me lo ha contado, pero presumo que tiene algún tipo de trauma al respecto. En cuatro años nos hemos bañado juntos unas cinco veces, y solo dos con fines románticos. Y en la cama, cuando hacemos el amor, apenas si logro sacarle los pantalones o abrirle la camisa. Sé que no debería quejarme cuando tantas cosas son buenas... pero sí, me quejo.

Es tan bueno cuando quiere complacerme, qué digo bueno, es genial. Levi puede hacerme gritar de puro placer, a veces me sorprende tanto, que llego a pensar que conoce mi cuerpo mejor que yo mismo. Pero cuando se trata de él, cuando quiero acercarme a besar su cuerpo, tocarlo como me gustaría, siempre huye, o me doblega o me somete, porque tiene una fuerza increíble. Y aunque se lo he planteado un par de veces, siempre responde lo mismo: que él no necesita eso, que así como lo hacemos está bien. Antes no le daba tanta importancia, pero ahora me frustra un poco, ¿por qué no deja que lo toque? O que lo mire desnudo, ¿estoy pidiendo demasiado?

Ni hablar de otras cosas como usar lencería, que tampoco es algo que me vuelva loco, pero de vez en cuando es bueno probar cosas nuevas. Nunca voy a olvidar esa mirada que me tiró de "eres un mocoso pervertido", cuando le sugerí usar algunos juguetes. Lo descarté completamente. Pero no miento si digo que siento cierta envidia de Armin y su novio Erwin, que a veces me cuenta las cosas que hacen, bueno, excepto lo de chuparse los dedos de los pies, eso no me atrae para nada. A veces me gustaría que Levi se dejara llevar un poco.

Me siento culpable de confesar que hasta intenté emborracharlo, pero al final el borracho resulté yo, porque tiene una resistencia alcohólica que es de no creer. Y no me animaría a drogarlo o hacer alguna de esas cosas, porque ya me parece el colmo, jamás iría en contra de su voluntad, pero entonces, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Fue un día, un sábado para ser más precisos, que la inspiración vino a mí. El día anterior Levi no había podido dormir casi nada. Hubo un problema en su trabajo y se quedó con gente de sistemas hasta casi las tres de la mañana. Luego al otro día madrugó, fuimos a un partido de tenis que teníamos programado con nuestros amigos, volvimos para la limpieza antes de almorzar, y apenas terminamos de comer se duchó, entonces cayó completamente dormido. En vano intenté despertarlo para que tomara la merienda. Al principio pensé que estaba fingiendo, pero no, estaba fulminado como por un rayo. Incluso le grité, pero lo único que logré fueron algunos gruñidos y algunas palabras desordenadas. ¿Les conté que Levi habla dormido? ¿No? Pues sí. Las primeras noches casi me da un infarto del susto, pero luego me fui acostumbrando.

Normalmente suele hablar de trabajo, no es mucho, son frases sueltas, o respuestas como si hablara con alguien. A veces me da risa. "Lleva la... factura...", "son doscientos veintiocho, te lo dije tres veces... ¡tres veces!", "sin azúcar... maldita sea", "lo haré mañana, hoy ya es tarde", "se quemó, otra vez... puta cocina", "vamos a ir al estreno... si, si, si", y cosas por el estilo, son las que recuerdo por ahora. Pero no quiero irme por las ramas. Volvamos a mi dilema inicial.

Un día hice una prueba, tenía que estar completamente seguro, que no había sido una jugarreta del destino. Logré entretenerlo con videos juegos (aunque no le gusta demasiado, los juega si le ruego), un poco de sexo y una película. Nos fuimos a dormir cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, al otro día siete en punto se despertó, hice un esfuerzo monumental, salí con él a correr como siempre, luego fuimos al supermercado, volvimos a casa, a limpiar (eso es imposible de evadir), cociné, almorzamos, se duchó y nuevamente quedó en esa especie de inconsciencia natural. Antes de caer dormido yo, hice un par de pruebas. Le saqué la ropa, besé su cuello, lo toqué un poco, le puse el pijama y me dormí.

Cuando se despertó me preguntó sobre el pijama, pero me hice el desentendido, me dijo que no recordaba habérselo puesto, pero luego de unas horas dejó de indagar al respecto. Yo en cambio estaba feliz, había encontrado la forma de salirme con la mía, sin correr riesgos.

Ayer dispuse todo. Lo hice correr un poco más de la cuenta, ¿cómo? Simple, desafiándolo a carreras, por supuesto, dejé que ganara, mi idea no era cansarme tanto, y él como siempre estuvo feliz de sentirse superior en ese ámbito. Luego, le pedí que cortara el césped. Soy un desastre con la máquina de cortar pasto, además es bueno para podar, así que le pedí además que se encargara de los arbustos a los costados de la casa. De trueque me encargué de la limpieza adentro, por supuesto yo sabía que la temperatura estaría muy alta ese día, el calor agota. Almorzamos, Levi quería hacer una siesta, pero convenientemente teníamos un compromiso en la pileta municipal porque era el cumpleaños de su prima Mikasa. Renegó un poco, pero al fin fuimos en el coche.

Nadamos un buen rato, comimos una barbacoa y finalmente jugamos un partido de fútbol. Yo me "lesioné" un tobillo, nomás al empezar.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, bastardo? —me gritó el novio de Mikasa, Jean—. ¿Eres de papel? No duraste nada.

Ni me molesté en contestarle, porque estaba muy feliz, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Luego de comer un trozo de pastel, Levi me miró de esa manera que parece asesina, pero en realidad es porque está cansado a morir. Levantamos nuestras cosas, saludamos y volvimos a casa.

Cenamos una sopa de mijo liviana, nos duchamos y Levi ya estaba que no se podía mantener en pie. La verdad yo también estaba un poco cansado. Para no levantar sospechas me recosté sobre su pecho, previamente había bebido al menos un litro y medio de agua, porque no quería que si sonaba la alarma y por esas casualidades Levi despertara, tener que dar excusas que no iban al caso. Eran las doce, con unas dos o tres horas estaría como nuevo.

Levi me abrazó y nos dormimos muy profundo.

Y ahora estoy aquí. De pie frente a la cama, con un Levi demasiado indefenso, relamiéndome de antemano y respirando como un toro en brama. Fui hasta el placard, moví algunas cosas y saqué una caja que había preparado previamente.

Retiré la sábana y el edredón con cuidado. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y simulé unos brincos para ver su reacción. Él no ronca, pero sí respira fuerte cuando su sueño está pesado. Ni siquiera movió una pestaña, y yo ya me empecé a entusiasmar más de la cuenta.

Comencé abriendo botón por botón de su pijama, hasta despejar todo ese abdomen que siempre me esconde. Es tan hermoso, que no pude evitar la tentación de tomar mi celular y filmarlo un momento. Mi caliente mano se deslizó suavemente por su piel, palpando su privilegiada anatomía. Siento como se me eriza la piel con tan solo el simple contacto.

—Cinco mil... y el resto de impuestos... A la gerencia, ahora...

Me reí un poco y paré la grabación. Sin duda esto debería guardarlo con contraseña, si Levi se entera que lo estuve filmando a escondidas se enojará mucho. Créanme, Levi enojado da miedo. Nunca me ha golpeado, tal vez levantó un poco la voz a lo sumo, pero nada más. Pero luego vienen sus rabietas, que consisten en dejar de hablar. Llegamos a estar hasta 6 días completos sin dirigirnos la palabra, ni siquiera un buenos días. Aunque no dejó de hacerme el desayuno. Desde entonces lo apodé el Sargento de Hielo, porque tuve que ser yo el que le pidiera disculpas, ya no recuerdo el motivo, para que volviera a hablarme. Aunque tampoco fue tan malo, considerando que la reconciliación duró cerca de cuatro horas entre besos y sexo rudo. Una de las pocas veces que pude verlo desnudo. ¿Ven cómo me fui por las ramas de nuevo?

Deslicé el pantalón de algodón y se lo quité por completo. Toqué sus fabulosas piernas, son cortas pero bien formadas, los músculos se le marcan por doquier, es una de las partes de su cuerpo que más me gusta, especialmente las pantorrillas, tiene poco pelo y son bien formadas.

Tragando en seco tiré de su calzoncillo y lo deslicé hasta quitárselo. Ahora sí. Me quedé contemplándolo, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar a atacar. Tomé la caja que reposaba a un costado, y agarré un sobre con unas medias de nylon negro ¾ de pierna. En el borde un precioso encaje las adornaba. Como había visto hacer a mi hermana Isabel un par de veces, enrollé el material sedoso entre mis dedos, y con mucha delicadeza comencé a colocárselas.

Tenía a mi corazón a miles de revoluciones, no les puedo explicar la enorme cantidad de adrenalina que me recorría por entero, pero eso mismo lo hacía doblemente excitante. Con tranquilidad, lentitud, fui colocando la tela, cubriendo su piel blanca, firme, torneada, y a la vez apretando y masajeando sin ser brusco. Movió un poco la cabeza y masculló algo que no llegué a escuchar bien. Me detuve unos segundos, rogando a todos los cielos que no se despertara justo ahora. Si se enteraba de esto sin dudas me rebanaría el pene, estoy seguro. Recordé una de nuestras charlas.

 _—¿Lencería?_

 _—Ajá, ya sabes, algunas son bonitas —decía mirándolo de reojo, pero hizo una mueca de disgusto._

 _—Son cosas de mujeres —exclamó, cambiando de canal con aburrimiento—, o de putas._

 _—Oye, eso es un pensamiento machista, ¿sabes? La lencería es ropa, puede usarlo el que guste, y la usa mucha gente que no se dedica a vender el cuerpo para tu información._

 _—Oh, ¿te ofendí?_

 _—No jodas, Levi. Además, si yo usara esto, ¿pensarías que soy un prostituto?_

 _—No lo sé, ciertamente no me gustaría vértelo puesto._

 _—¿Y si a mí me gustara? ¿No usarías algo de esto para mí?_

 _—No._

 _—¿Cómo puedes contestar tan rápido? ¿Ni siquiera si a mí me enciende?_

 _—En tres años nunca lo mencionaste, ¿no te hago acabar, acaso? Gimes mucho, no necesitamos de esa mierda —luego me miró impasible como es él—. Ni se te ocurra comprar eso._

No hubo manera, ni suplicando, ni lagrimeando, ni amenazándolo. Nunca cedió. Si tan solo viera como le quedan estas medias, ¡Dios! Tengo una semi erección con tan solo mirarlo. Acaricié la suavidad que proporciona al tacto el nylon, mordiendo mi labio inferior, mis dedos hacía un suave ruido de raspado, y yo ya quería comenzar a morder. "Tranquilo, tranquilo", me hablaba a mí mismo. Empiezo a creer eso de que tengo un monstruo adentro. Levi me vio una vez perder los estribos, me agarré a los golpes con un idiota que se puso pesado y comenzó insultarnos. Desde entonces dice que soy un monstruo que finge ser civilizado. Como sea.

Levi siempre se recorta los vellos del pubis, contrastan tanto con su cremosa y clara piel, son negros y gruesos. Adquirió esa costumbre desde una vez que se la estaba chupando y casi me atraganto con uno de esos vellos. Le dio tanta vergüenza, nunca más volvió a dejárselos crecer.

Acerco mi rostro, su olor masculino llega hasta mí, puedo ver bien un par de venas que se destacan antes de llegar a su hombría. Aspiro con fuerza apoyando mi nariz en su ingle, empujo con suavidad sus piernas para que las abra y yo tenga mejor acceso. Tengo el corazón latiendo con fuerza, siento las primeras gotitas de sudor recargándose en mi frente y pómulos. Acaricio su vientre bajo y abro mi boca para lamer muy suave sobre sus testículos. Están algo flojos y suaves. Repaso con mi lengua, húmeda y complaciente, desde la base, los envuelvo con la lengua, primero uno y luego el otro, tirando levemente hacia adelante.

Me refriego contra sus vellos, que raspan suavemente mis pómulos, mi barbilla, mis labios. Siento como su falo se sacude con suavidad, lo escucho gruñir quedo. Pero su respiración sigue siendo pesada.

Al fin me siento y comienzo a sacarme la ropa. Mi remera, el short que uso para dormir, hasta quedar desnudo. Con lentitud me posiciono sobre su cuerpo. Está caliente, lo que llama mi atención, por lo general Levi es una persona friolenta. Trato de no aplastarlo con mi peso, me apoyo en las puntas de mis pies y mis brazos. Beso su fornido cuello, primero suavemente, siempre me dice que eso le hace cosquillas, sin embargo lo escucho suspirar, lo que me anima a profundizar mis caricias, mis labios presionan, mi lengua atrapa el sabor de este hombre tan frío en apariencia.

—Mmm... E... Eren...

—¡Ah!

¡Cómo me gusta cuando pronuncia mi nombre con esa voz grave y rasposa suya! Me encanta. Continúo bebiendo la pasión que me regala su cuerpo, como un néctar adictivo al que no me puedo resistir. Mi lengua se desliza hasta su clavícula, uno de los pocos lugares que me deja tocar o besar, sé que eso le gusta. Mis manos no pueden quedarse quietas, empiezan a deslizarse, a friccionar deleitándose con sus formas tan definidas y tentadoras. Definen el contorno de su cuerpo, especialmente en su estrecha cintura, se hunden en los huesos de su cadera, delimitando la v que forman sus músculos en su vientre bajo, como el preludio a su masculinidad que va despertando de a poco.

Su boca se entreabre dejando salir su cálido aliento. Justo en el momento que succiono sobre sus tetillas. Pensar que siempre me dijo que esas cosas no le agradaban, ahora puedo sentir como se tensan sus pectorales, cierra un poco las manos en puños y suspira fuerte. Me detengo. Aunque me estoy excitando mucho tengo algo de miedo que se despierte, ¿pero cuantas veces voy a poder hacer esto de nuevo? Acerco de nuevo mi cabeza, mi lengua lame despacio alrededor de ese rosado botón de carne, cedo a mordisquear pero muy suave, cierro los ojos para disfrutar de los suaves sonidos que escapan de su garganta. Aprieto mi entrepierna contra uno de sus muslos, refregando sobre la media. Esa fricción me produce escalofríos.

Decido tomar mi pene e introducirlo dentro de la media, muevo mis caderas, y ese delicioso movimiento, esa presión entre el nylon y la piel endurecida de Levi hace que me ponga más y más caliente. Me dejo llevar, respirando agitado. Dejo un camino brilloso de saliva desde su pectoral hasta su ombligo donde me hundo y succiono con ganas.

—Sí, Eren, así... mmm...

Voy a volverme loco, en serio. Siento su erección golpeando mi pecho, su miembro se está hinchando rápidamente. Al diablo con todo.

Saco mi pene de ese cómodo lugar, pero es que quiero descender y atenderlo como corresponde. Tomo su erección y tiro suave hacia atrás para retirar la piel del prepucio. Su esencia se siente más fuerte, me aguijonea la nariz, pero así me gusta. Está algo húmedo en la punta, lamo descaradamente y al fin lo meto tan profundo que mi nariz choca contra su vello recortado. Sólo puedo tenerlo completo en mi boca ahora que no está al 100%, porque cuando crezca del todo ya no podré disfrutar tanto. Tiene una herramienta gruesa y venosa, y justamente ahora se está ensanchando, está mostrando poco a poco todo su esplendor. Lamo a discreción, alternando con profundas succiones, hasta llevarlo casi a mi campanilla. Siento algunas arcadas, pero ya puedo controlarlas mejor. Al principio era pésimo en esto, pero Levi me enseñó (con su propia boca), y hasta hoy debo admitir que él siempre lo hace mil veces mejor.

Desciendo por el tronco, mi lengua girando como una turbina, las secreciones acumulándose en mi boca, llego a sus testículos que ahora ya están un poco tensos, acumulando supongo, su esencia que siempre es tan espesa y caliente. Aprovecho para mordisquear y chupar por el lado interno de sus muslos. Su cuerpo se tensa y resopla casi con angustia. Vaya, creo que acabo de encontrar un punto erótico aquí.

Sigo descendiendo, chupando sobre la media, el sabor combinado de la misma, su sedosidad, junto al gusto de la piel de Levi, es algo que me está llevando al límite. Me detengo de nuevo. Saco un babydoll negro de la caja y me lo pongo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, también me coloco un slip negro con suspensores que deja mi trasero desnudo. Chupo mis dedos, anular de índice, y procedo a llevar mi mano atrás, mientras mis dedos se cuelan de a poco, con suavidad, sigo mi labor bucal sobre la verga de Levi, que ahora está completamente erguida.

Escupo en mi mano y se desliza sin problemas por el tronco, apenas llego a cerrar mis dedos en torno a él. Juego con mi boca sobre el prepucio, engullo la cabeza, bebiendo su líquido pre seminal, tiene un sabor fuerte, algo salado, pero al que me volví adicto hace tiempo. Succiono con ganas, hambriento, mientras mis dedos escarban dentro de mí, me cuesta llegar a la próstata, apenas alcanzo a rozarla muy suave. ¡Ah, que frustrante! Realmente necesito algo que llegue más profundo.

Resoplo completamente entregado, lamo desesperado, siento como Levi se remueve respirando agitado y comienza a tratar de embestir a ciegas. Me quedo quieto y lo dejo hacer, al principio es suave, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo se mueve más profundo y más rápido.

—Eren... como me gustas, mocoso... Voy a follarte profundo... ah...

Me quedo completamente sorprendido. Cuando lo hacemos Levi apenas si gime o resopla un poco, jamás me dice este tipo de cosas.

—Mmm... te amo, Eren... tan especial... el único para mí... quiero... ah... quiero...

Detengo mis dedos, necesito escuchar lo que está por decir, pero sus embestidas me tienen dominado, siento como sus testículos se endurecen, creo que está a punto de...

—¡Cásate conmigo!

Casi grito de la sorpresa, pero un chorro de caliente esperma me toma desprevenido e intento beberlo por completo. Nunca me ha terminado en la boca, para él eso es algo grotesco o algo así dijo una vez. Me deleito, no es precisamente algo sabroso, pero estoy tan caliente y excitado, que me parece que es exquisito. No dejo escapar una sola gota, lo siento pulsar dentro de mí todavía, su orgasmo se prolonga y vuelvo a meter con más fuerza mis dedos, gimiendo aún con su pene en mi boca. Las vibraciones en mi garganta se desparraman por esa porción de su cuerpo y lo escucho casi ronronear de gusto.

—Sí, mocoso, aaah... quiero que te cases conmigo... ah... ¡Joder! Tan bueno...

Cierro los ojos y succiono las últimas gotas con más calma, sintiendo que ahora me toca a mí llegar al clímax. Pero entonces, siento que su cuerpo se tensa. Lo miro con su falo dentro de mi boca todavía, y mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos que me miran sorprendidos. Lo suelto de inmediato y me incorporo un poco.

Creo que todos los colores del mundo explotaron en mi cara de repente.

—¿Pero qué...?

Levi se sienta, algo adormilado aún, respirando agitado, prácticamente desnudo y con las medias puestas. Me mira como buscando una explicación, y yo siento que todas las palabras se me congelaron en la garganta.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Eren?

Se mira las piernas y toca las medias, luego me inspecciona de arriba abajo, saco mi mano que hace un jugoso ruido muy a mi pesar, mientras siento que sería bueno tener poderes de teletransportación.

—¿Se puede saber qué carajos está sucediendo?

—Bu-bueno, y-yo... yo... yo sólo estaba... caliente.

No sé qué más decir, creo que mentir no es una opción. Levi parpadea, se toca la entrepierna que está toda húmeda.

—Traté de des-despertarte pe-pero...

—¿Y esto? —pregunta tocando sus piernas.

Luego me mira de nuevo, detenidamente.

—Así que... estabas caliente, ¿y por eso me atacaste mientras estaba dormido?

Asiento. No sé qué hacer, ¿debería correr?

—Juro que no fui más lejos, sólo te la chupé.

—¿Qué tienes puesto? —indaga tomando el borde del babydoll y lo levanta para ver el slip con suspensores, abre sus ojos sorprendido.

—Len-lencería, me gustó. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Joder, es algo un poco... inusual, pero, ven aquí.

Tira de mi brazo con rudeza y me atrae a su cuerpo. Vuelve a mirarme y a tocar la tela por encima, desciende con su mano y aprieta sobre mi erección.

—No está mal —suelta ladeando un poco la cabeza—. Pero esto... —señala sus medias—. ¿Esto te gusta?

—Te quedan muy bien, me encantan tus piernas —confieso con la cara más roja que hierro ardiente.

—Es extraño, pero no me incomoda. Como sea, si a ti te gusta. Sin embargo estamos desiguales, ¿me la mamaste hasta hacerme acabar? —asiento lentamente—. ¿Y te lo tragaste? —bajo mi cabeza completamente avergonzado—. Mocoso cachondo, eso es lo que eres. Como sea, ¿no has acabado aún, cierto? Voy a tener que encargarme apropiadamente.

Me abraza y me besa con verdaderas ganas, gracias a Dios que no está enojado, más bien parece que le ha gustado todo el escenario. Me empuja contra la cama, se termina de sacar la parte de arriba del pijama. Vuelve a besarme con inusitada pasión, dejándome casi sin aire, y yo aprovecho para tocarlo a mi antojo, esto es un sueño hecho realidad, solo espero no despertarme todavía.

Empuja mis piernas y hunde su cabeza contra mi trasero, siento su experta lengua empujando contra mi entrada, logrando inmiscuirse mientras se ayuda con sus dedos. Mis manos de afirman apenas de las sábanas, mientras comienzo a gemir descaradamente, creo que voy a explotar de placer. Me somete por varios minutos, hasta que al fin, se incorpora para mirarme como un león hambriento, la boca brillosa y los labios rojos de los roces anteriores.

—Te la voy a meter, Eren.

—Ya, hazlo, no me hagas esperar más, ah...

De inmediato siento su cabeza empujando con poca delicadeza, escupe en mi agujero, y vuelve a empujar, la cabeza se abre paso, y como siempre, me arranca un pequeño grito de agonía, pero ya sé que luego se pone mejor. Empuja y empuja con suavidad, logrando que más centímetros de caliente y firme carne se encajen, amoldando mi esfínter a su tamaño. Luego de mucho rato, al fin lo siento rozando ese delicioso punto, y ayudo ondulando mis caderas, para que tenga mejor acceso.

—¡Levi, ah, más, más!

Para esto es muy obediente el cabrón, vuelve a arremeter una y otra vez sin pausa, hasta que mi entrada cede completamente, albergándolo por entero. Mi espalda se arquea involuntariamente, y comienzo a sentir como me llena por completo. Es una sensación maravillosa. Aprieta mis tetillas con algo de fuerza, y yo agonizo envuelto en llamas crepitantes de puro placer y éxtasis.

Pone mis tobillos sobre sus hombros y afirmándose de mi cintura comienza un vaivén frenético que me sacude por completo. Agradezco a todos los dioses la increíble fuerza que tiene este hombre para manejarme con tanta facilidad.

Sabe exactamente cuando estoy a punto de acabar, y me tortura porque se detiene y se retira de mi interior, no puedo evitar exclamar un lastimero sonido de decepción. Pero pronto me pone de costado y levanta en el aire una de mis piernas para volver a internarse en mis entrañas. Aprieto los dietes y resoplo con fervor, completamente complacido. Frota contra mi próstata repetidas veces, hasta que la lascivia explota en mí, siento a mi cuerpo proyectarse hacia adelante, gimiendo de gozo y totalmente abandonado al nirvana que estoy alcanzando gracias a sus atenciones.

Ambos resoplamos agitados. Al menos me concede algunos minutos para poder reponerme, y luego vuelve a embestir con fuerza. Puedo sentir el roce de sus piernas con las medias puestas, su mirada penetrante, su rictus de concentración. Intento acercame y me facilita las cosas para luego unir nuestros labios y chupar nuestras lenguas con vehemencia.

Esto es el paraíso del placer. No quiero abandonarlo jamás.

Ese día tuvimos casi cuatro rondas completas. Levi me pidió que me dejara el babydoll, no se quitó las medias, y me prodigó de tanto amor, que quedé exhausto y lánguido, con la piel ardiendo, con las fantasías cumplidas y una sonrisa que no me la podrían extirpar ni en un quirófano.

Me arrebujé contra su pecho, mientas Levi me cubría con el edredón. Estábamos sudados, completamente sucios, pero esta vez no dijo nada de bañarnos o cambiar las sábanas.

Dormimos hasta después del mediodía. Entonces si fue preciso tener un buen baño y limpiar todo el desastre.

Mientras cocinaba unas hamburguesas, Levi se acercó por detrás y dejó un par de besos en mi nuca, que es donde puede llegar poniéndose en puntas de pie. Lo miré sonriendo suave, y aunque no me sonrió de vuelta, no hizo falta, podía sentir todos sus sentimientos a través de sus pequeños y rasgados ojos.

—Sí, quiero —le solté mirándolo por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Ah?

—Nada, en diez minutos comemos.

¿Les digo una cosa? No está tan mal quejarse de vez en cuando...

.

By Luna de Acero...


End file.
